


Dirt On Your Nose

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ron prepares for something.Oneshot/drabble





	Dirt On Your Nose

Hermione's lips quirked up when she saw her boyfriend. He made her smile a lot. He was a dork, yeah, but a sweet dork. One that she was completely in love with. "Ron, you've got dirt on your nose, you know." Her eyes were fond. "Come here and let me get it for you, okay?"

"Wait!" His eyes widened. "Don't, it's for luck."

Hermione tilted her head. "What? For luck?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I had dirt on my nose when we first met, remember? On the--"

"On the train!" She immediately knew what he was talking about, of course. But... "What do you need luck for?"

Still smiling...Rom then got down on one knee.


End file.
